Return
by 6Nana9
Summary: First she knew about him was when she was 14. First she saw him was when she was 15, a pure coincidence. First they met was also a coincidence. [Kudo/Fem.Akashi]


**_hello I'm still alive hahaHAHAHA sosorryman  
two months is it*checks calender* yup. two months. ovo"  
anyways, hope you enjoy!_**

_**Disclaimer: everything belongs to their rightful owners.**_

* * *

First she knew about him was when she was 14, when she saw his face on the morning paper she would read every morning. The picture printed out showed his back as he held his head low in disappointment from losing a soccer match between his school and the other school. The title of the article was typed out largely, 'Beika's Trump Card Defeated' and the article itself wrote about the 'genius player' missing the penalty goal.

She found it puzzling how a so-called genius could make such a mistake. She knew she would never let a mistake occur so easily. Now disinterested with the morning paper, she placed it aside and continued on her half eaten breakfast.

* * *

First she saw him was when she was 15, during the time she was held up at a crime scene where a murder had taken place. It was just pure coincidence she was there but to take statements from witnesses— as they called her —she had to stay though it was against her will. Her calculative eyes scanned the crowd and there she saw him, questioning a girl who she assumed was a suspect on the case. He was just a teenager. Why would the police let him do the questioning?

Intrigued, her ruby eyes kept their gaze on him. She observed how he analysed the evidence, how he took in account of where the victim was when he was attacked, how he checked the alibis and motives of the suspects to see if any of them would give him a clue to who did it. She watched as he moved around the crime scene, looking for any other evidence that the police might have missed. He was an interesting being. Different to the boy she saw in the article, though they were the same person. This one, seemed more less likely to commit a mistake. Something in his eyes told her that.

A few minutes later, the case was solved— thanks to him —and she was released from the crime scene.

* * *

First they met was also a coincidence. They were both aiming for the same book— Detective Samonji: The Raven's Tears —which had only one copy left on the shelf. Being the person she was, she offered to let him have it but he insisted that she take it instead.

"I'll just wait till they get more copies"

She could tell that he really wanted the book but decided to take it as insisted by him. As a token of gratitude, she invited him for a cup of coffee at a café, which he accepted. She asked for his name as they walked over to the café. He answered.

"Kudo Shin'ichi."

"Akashi Seira. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"likewise."

When they reached the café and got their drinks, he commented jokingly on how what she ordered wasn't coffee but tea. She explained that she dislikes the hot beverage called coffee and proceeded to comment on how she expected him to order hot coffee— black —instead of iced coffee. He explained he liked iced coffee more. She nodded and returned to her tea.

* * *

"so you're stuck here too huh?"

The grin he offered as he playfully asked her was like a ray of sunshine peeking through the clouds on that rainy day. The way water dripped off his wet hair, those from his bangs running down his face, as he took off his blazer and hung it on his left arm made him look quite attractive, she had to admit. His school uniform was way more drenched than hers, considering the fact that he got to the shelter at a later time than her thus resulting in the rain getting to him more.

_Another delightful coincidence._

"yes, unfortunately." She offered a small smile herself and nodded. "though, I didn't expect Kudo-san to forget to bring an umbrella"

"shouldn't that be my line?" a raise of the eyebrow.

"pardon?"

"I mean, you're miss perfect aren't you? To forget your umbrella is kind of surprising."

A light chuckle— it seeming a tad bit melancholic in his eyes. "I'm only human, Kudo-san. Even I can forget."

"…I see"

"but honestly," she said, eyes having a glint of childish curiosity. "for Kudo-san to forget, it feels strange."

"what are you even talking about.." he said, making his signature face of being done with life. "well, I didn't actually forget it. I lent it to my childhood friend. She had an appointment with her mom, you see?"

"Is that so.." she murmured. "this childhood friend of yours, what is she like?"

"well, she's a really stubborn and cries a lot but.." He pauses and a fond smile crosses his face. "she's strong-willed and really kind.."

Her eyes widen by a fraction. The way he talked about her was filled with fondness and.. love. It was a first for her to see him talk in a way like that. It intrigued her. She had never seen this side of him. Then again, what did she even know about him, except for his love for mysteries as well as his like for iced coffee. Other than that, he was a total unknown subject to her.

A barely audible sigh was breathed out by her and she gazed out at the rain, watching as the raindrops fell heavily from the sky. Silence was born between them with only the loud pitter patter of rain as the surrounding sound. There was nothing to talk about. They weren't in a relationship where just randomly starting up a conversation would be normal. They were strangers, if not acquaintances. What does one even do in a situation like this.

"the rain's not letting up at all.."

She glanced over to him as he frowned over the rain, the way his mouth was curved slightly upwards as he pushed back some of his wet bangs reminded her of someone back in the basketball club. At this, her eyes softened a little and she returned her gaze back to the rain.

Perhaps staying in this silence was just fine.

* * *

The two started to meet up a little more— both of them starting to enjoy each other's company whenever available. It wasn't everyday they could find someone who they could have an eye-to-eye conversation with in their everyday life after all. Though at times, like this day, she would seek him for a discussion regarding high school. With graduation not that far away, she would request him to lend a hand on choosing which high school she could apply for. He stated that with her grades, she could go anywhere she wanted. She said she knew but she wanted to choose the best and that he might have some ideas, considering he's already in his first year of high school. In both academic and sports. He gave a shrug and suggested,

"why don't you come over to my school, Akashi?"

"Kudo-san's school?"

"yeah. Teitan High School. It's a normal school but it's academic and sports reputation is quite good. Also," he leaned against his fist as he set his arm on the table, a light grin spreading across his face. "we'll get to be in the same school"

The same school.

That itself sounded pleasant enough. A school life with him that would definitely be something enjoyable, perhaps more enjoyable then the teatimes they would have together. The time they would have to spend together would be more that the time they have now.

"I will consider it"

That is definitely a pleasant idea.

* * *

It was big. Also round. And also red. Looks like an apple, but it's not. What is that stick in that round thing? Oh, you use it to hold onto the round thing. But what is it? Is it edible?

"just staring won't make you satisfied y'know."

His words snapped her out from her 'deep' thoughts and she realized she had been staring at those 'round things' that were lined up at one of the stalls in the summer festival.

Since they both had an immense amount of free time on that certain day, Kudo decided to invite her to the summer festival that was being held that night. (His invitation stressed her to dress up as normal as possible as to not stand out in the crowd, though she failed to understand why)

After meeting up near the coffee shop they always go to, they headed over to the festival close by. He complimented her outfit— a white yukata with peonies decorating it —with a grin, not noticing the faint smile on her features. She would've commented on how casually dressed he was but she figured the boys don't really wear yukata to the festivals. While walking around and looking at the stalls, they came across the stall which caught her attention, leading them to the current situation.

"want me to get one for you?" he offered, gesturing to the stall.

"no. I was just interested in what that… thing is."

"I'll consider that a yes then."

"eh, wai—"

Off he went, ignoring her words of there is no need to buy one. The moment he went off, Akashi was already wondering why she even decided to hang out with this person. He's as stubborn as one of her teammates could be. When he returned, he casually handed the red object over to her and, cautiously, she took it.

"…what am I suppose to do with it?"

"it's candy apple. You eat it, of course"

"is it a real apple?"

"no—"

"then why do they call it candy apple?"

"because it's red, like an apple."

"but if that is so, just simply calling it red candy would be sufficient, wouldn't it?"

Here Kudo started to questioning the choice of people he decides to get acquainted with. It seemed like all of them manage to let him feel the urge to give himself a slap on the face. Letting out a sigh, he held her hand— bringing up the candy slightly closer to him as he bent down —and took a bite out of the candy apple. After securing his bite, he straightened his back and chewed, his signature bored expression on his face.

"just take a bite out of it and enjoy the taste, like that" he said, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "screw the details of its name"

She blinked at first— mildly surprised by the sudden action of her senior —before releasing a light laughter, the laughter successfully threw him off guard.

"w-what?"

"no," she shook her head, a smile on her face. "I would never have imagined a person like Kudo-san to actually suggest discarding details"

"in this case it's fine to do that" he simply said. "anyways, take a bite"

Giving a contemplating stare to the candy, Akashi opened her mouth and let her teeth sink into the surface of the red candy near where the male had bitten through, making it easier for her to bite it. The small part where she bit melted in her mouth, letting the taste of the candy flow into her mouth. Her eyes widened a little before it softened, then closed from content as she savoured every bit of the taste.

…_sweet_

* * *

"whoa, first place huh. Congrats"

He said, ruffling her hair with a grin on his face. They were meeting up at the usual café and she had brought news that the basketball team she was in had won the finals of a basketball tournament. Kudo wasn't a basketball fan so he of course didn't know about the tournament or about who won but he still felt happy for her. It was the same like when his childhood friend would with her karate tournament. Just a feeling of joy for your friend— or in this case, junior.

"thank you, Kudo-san." She politely smiled and requested him to remove his hand. "it is a given for our team to win. After all, I have never tasted defeat before"

Her words felt more like a fact rather than a case of overconfidence. Honestly, he felt that one never tasting defeat was ridiculous but if it was her, somehow he felt it was possible. He himself had to admit that he could never imagine her defeated form. Though, he was quite curious on how it would seem like. Would she cry after a first loss? That idea itself was amusing.

"Kudo-san, why are you smiling to yourself?"

"no, it's nothing"

Even so, he would prefer if she continued winning and stayed smiling.

* * *

She had changed. Perhaps saying that was an understatement but the Akashi that was in front of him right now wasn't the Akashi he had gotten to know over the year. She seemed more.. intimidating. Her left eye now was in a shade of amber and there wasn't a shred of tenderness in them anymore. Pointing it out somehow felt like a losing move so he decided to keep quiet about it.

"I have decided on going to Rakuzan in Kyoto." she declared, a smile on her face. A smile which didn't hold any means of friendliness in it.

"that so.." he said, taking a sip of his coffee— a hot one unlike usual, due to the cold weather —then proceeded to inquire. "what made you decide?"

"the facilities there satisfy my needs and their basketball club is said to be the best." She smoothly answered as her finger played along the rim of her teacup. "furthermore, they have scouted me to come to their school. How could I refuse?"

His cerulean eyes silently gazed into her mismatched eyes, as if searching for a trace of something that wasn't even there. She had changed. That was certain. For her to return to the person who he used to know was, perhaps, impossible.

"heh.. you must be really good in your sport then."

He commented as he took a last sip of his now warm coffee. There was a strange feeling in his chest that he couldn't describe. Did he want her to attend the same school as him? Did he not want her to go away to a place he won't have a chance to see her? Did he want her to stay with him here, in Tokyo?

"that goes without say"

_It doesn't matter now anyway_

"it's expected from you, huh"

He shrugged and stood up from his seat. Her dual coloured eyes followed his movements, silently questioning why he was getting up so soon. Kudo placed a few coins on the table and placed his school bag over his shoulder, turning his body a little to leave after giving a light pat on the head of the girl.

"good luck in Rakuzan, Akashi." He smiled. "though it'll be a pity that we can't have coffee together anymore"

Saying those words, he left.

The female who was left alone gazed into her teacup, her small reflection from the tea staring back at her. It felt strange. She decided on going to Rakuzan herself. Then why does she feel such conflict now? Does she want to attend the same school as him? Does she want to lead a school life with him?

…_how foolish._

He was the one person who let her know normality in her abnormal life. He was the one person who let her know the feeling of being just a normal person instead of one who is filled with expectations. He let her know a number of things that she never thought she would.

Akashi stood up from her seat and paid for the bill. Taking one last glance at the seat they would always choose whenever they came in, she left the café. She would never return here. It would be pointless. There was no meaning in returning to a place which now held no importance to her. There was no meaning at all. _But.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"heeh, that's impressive"

A second year Kudo Shin'ichi uttered as he walked through the streets on that winter night, his free hand in his pocket. There wasn't much people today compared to how it usually would be. Perhaps due to the weather that was chillier than usual.

["I know, right? Even I was surprised! I mean, they're just a new team formed with first years and second years"]

His childhood friend exclaimed excitedly though the phone. She had just returned from watching a basketball game with her friend and he could tell how much she liked it by how high tensioned she was at this time of night. He could already see her waving her hands as she told him about the match.

"well, nothing is impossible" a chuckle. "what was the other team's name? the one that lost"

["the team's name is Rakuzan"]

"Rakuzan?" A name that sounded familiar in his ears.

_Though there is no meaning..._

As he continued walking, his eyes caught sight of a familiar figure that stood alone in front of a café. A café that he used to come to. Her scarlet hair swayed a little with the cool winter breeze that blew past. When she pushed back her hair behind her ear, she noticed him, looking at her with his eyes widened in light surprise. Her ruby eyes— the colour of amber nowhere to be seen —softened at the sight of him and a light, gentle smile slowly formed on her lips.

"it has been a while, Kudo-san.."

_To a place that is filled with our memories, I would still like to return_

* * *

**_Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
